The Great Mouse Detective: A Twisted Tail
by Karen Weasley
Summary: The same story you all know and love with a twist you won't expect! Basil/OC Romance definatley exists but is not super prevalent
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: London 1897**_

The palace is silent as she stares into the mirror. The startling white fur angers her; it will be an instant give away. She tries to darken it with a mixture she made following the recipe she had read in his monograph. Turning back to the mirror, she is pleased with the result. She straightens her navy bow which accents her eyes and turns away from the mirror. She hurries over to her closet and pulls on a simple dress that will easily blend into the background and is good for travel. She laces up the boots she had hidden under her bed and freezes as she hears a noise from the next room; the Queen must be going to bed.

She doesn't release her breath until the sounds cease and several moments have passed. She continues to lace up the boots then stands before the mirror again. A smile graces her lips; no one would recognize her now, not even the Queen. And a good thing too: she has a job to do that requires not being recognized. She crosses back to her bed and glances down at a selection of items to be placed in her small bag: a newspaper clipping, a brush, more of the mixture for her fur, and a handful of coins.

It's the newspaper clipping she needs to see, however. She rereads the article for the hundredth time: _Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance_. She finds the part that lists his address and repeats it to herself. "221B Baker Street."

Confident that she will remember it, she carefully but quickly packs the bag with her small collection of items and pulls the bag onto her shoulder. Finally, she picks up a weatherworn cape from the bed and slings it over her shoulders to fasten at her throat.

With a final glance around her room, she silently slips out the door and sets off down the hall as quietly as she can. Knowing the palace as well as she does, she makes use of the many secret passageways to avoid running into a soul and makes it out of the palace without notice. Running across the grounds in the almost total darkness, she reaches the wall that surrounds the palace and climbs up. Sitting on top of the wall, she surveys the grounds for a mere instant before lowering herself down the other side and onto the street.

She had made it out of the palace…now came the hard part.

She had not been in the general city of London for many years and had no memory of where Baker Street may be. Making a swift decision to get as far away from the palace as possible, she hops onto the first handsome that rolls by and rides it until it stops to let its passenger off. She, too, leaves the handsome and tries to deduce where she might be. But it is a lost cause.

With no knowledge of the streets, she is hopelessly lost in the endless labyrinth of streets and alleyways that is London. She walks along for several moments until she comes upon a side street that seems to be off the main thoroughfare. Crawling into a discarded box at the end of the alley, she curls into a ball, wrapping herself tightly in her cloak and sleeps for the night.

The next day passes in her feeble attempts to somehow reach Baker Street and the endless internal debate trying to decide whether or not to go back. But she doesn't go back; she can't…not with how much is at stake.

That night, she finds another alley and curls up into the toe of an abandoned boot. She barely closes her eyes when she suddenly hears the sounds frantic bells peeling in the distance and the voices of terrified police sergeants in the main street:

"The Princess is missing!"

She gulps; it has begun.

_**Alright, I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but I couldn't wait anymore to publish it. This story will line up with the film, but, as the title suggests, there is a twist. Depending on response, I might make an original story following the conclusion of this one, so let me know what you think! I should have another chapter up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Great Mouse Detective! Anything you recognize is from the film; I only own my OC!**_

_**Basil of Baker Street**_

It was the eve of the queen's Diamond Jubilee. Dr. Dawson hopped off the handsome and pulled out a section of the paper where he had circled options for rooms to take. As he was examining the list, a large drop of water landed in the middle of the article. Glancing up at the sky, Dawson opened his umbrella and set off at a leisurely pace down the street. Just as he was passing an alley, he paused at the sound of someone crying. Peering into the dark alley, he spotted an abandoned boot from which the sound seemed to be emanating.

"Oh my!" he cried when he saw the source of the sound.

A little girl was perched on the edge of a box inside the boot crying quite profusely.

"Are you alright my dear?" Dawson asked. "Here now, dry your eyes," he said gently, offering his handkerchief.

The little girl blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Now that's better," Dawson said. "Now, what's troubling you my dear?"

"I-I'm lost," the little girl replied. "I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street."

She held out an article, and Dawson took it. "'Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance'," he read aloud. "But where are your mother and father?"

"That's why I must find Basil!" the little girl wailed.

Dawson began to panic as she began to cry again. "Now, now, now, I don't know any Basil…" he admitted. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "But I do remember where Baker Street is," he added.

"Excuse me," a voice whispered.

Dawson and the little girl turned to look at the entrance to the boot. A young lady mouse stood there in a soaked dress clutching a bag to her chest. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear. You know where Baker Street it?" she asked Dawson.

"Yes I do, Miss…" Dawson trailed off.

"Vivian," the young mouse supplied. "My name is Vivian."

"Well, Miss Vivian, I do know where Baker Street is," Dawson smiled.

"Could you please show me?" Vivian asked. "I need to find Basil of Baker Street as well."

"Well then, both of you come with me," Dawson said, standing up and opening his umbrella. "We'll find this Basil chap together.

The three fell into step beneath the umbrella and began the trek to Baker Street. "What's your name, little one?" Vivian asked the girl kindly.

"Olivia Flaversham," the girl replied.

"Don't worry, Olivia," Vivian consoled gently. "Basil is the best detective in London. Whatever your problem is, he'll help."

Olivia smiled, and the three fell into a comfortable silence until they found Baker Street. They walked along the neatly manicured street glancing up at the various numbers that labeled the doors. Finally, they reached 221, and Dawson knocked on the door.

A frazzled looking housekeeper opened the door while balancing a large stack of books and various other articles. "Good evening, Madame," Dawson said politely. "Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is," the housekeeper sighed. "He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait," she added with a smile.

"I don't want to impose," Dawson added quickly. "I-it's just the girl..." he trailed off as Olivia had disappeared from his side.

The housekeeper, Dawson, and Vivian all glanced into the house to see Olivia perched on the couch examining a magnifying glass. "Oh my!" the housekeeper cried handing her stack of items to Dawson. "You poor dear!" she exclaimed as she pulled Olivia's hat and scarf off her. "You must be chilled to the bone! But I know just the thing; let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

As the housekeeper disappeared into the kitchen, Vivian and Dawson stepped over the threshold into the house. Dawson gingerly hung up his hat and coat while Vivian shed her cloak staring around the room in wonder. Everywhere she looked there were strange objects and contraptions.

In one corner, she observed billows causing the burning of different types of cigarettes as well as a cigar and a pipe. Next to that was a machine that turned different types of shoes so their prints were left on sheets of paper that were stacked beneath. Continuing around the room, she observed a chemical table with multiple different liquids that she knew nothing about. Her gaze finally moved to the mantle where different random pieces were displayed almost like trophies in front of various newspapers. And there on the very top of the mantle was a painting. Vivian stared at the portrait in puzzlement. Why did that face look so familiar…

"Ah ha that villain slipped this time! I shall have him!" a voice cried just as the door to 221 banged open to reveal a very suspicious looking character. "Out of my way, out of my way!" he cried, running through the room and whipping off his hat.

"I say!" Dawson cried angrily. "Who-" he paused as the hat landed on his head. "Who are you?!" he demanded pulling the hat off.

"What? Who?" the man exclaimed turning back to Dawson. He reached up and yanked the mask off his face. "Basil of Baker Street my good fellow," he said with a bow.

Dawson looked floored as Basil removed the remainder of the disguise, but Vivian looked on in awe. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was as he pulled on his dressing gown and flicked the dart back into the very center of the target without any visible effort.

"Mr. Basil I need your help, and-" Olivia began, but Basil cut her off.

"Will you excuse me?" he said curtly and brushed past her, clearly with his mind on other things.

"Now see here!" Dawson exclaimed as Basil continued to fly around the room. "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think that you ought to-"

"Hold this please, doctor," Basil said passing a gun to Dawson.

Dawson held it away from him as though it were diseased. "Now wait just a moment, how did you know I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact: just returned from military duty in Afghanistan, am I right?" Basil asked as he placed a bullet into the gun.

"Why yes," Dawson replied in obvious shock. "Dr. David Q. Dawson," he introduced. "But how could you possibly-"

"It's quite simple really," Basil said quickly. "You've sown your torn cuff together with a Lembert stitch, which of course only a surgeon uses." He crossed the room and collected a stack of pillows. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily distinguished by its peculiar pungency found only in Afghan provinces." He threw the pillows into Dawson's arms.

"Amazing!" Dawson said but it was muffled from behind the pillows.

Vivian's mind was racing as it tried to process everything that Basil had just said, and she hoped that he would not try the same trick on her.

"Actually it's elementary, my dear Dawson," Basil stated as he cocked the gun and pointed it at the stack of pillows.

Dawson threw the pillows down onto a nearby chair and pulled Olivia with him behind another chair. Vivian ducked under the chemical table just as Basil pulled the trigger on the gun.

The pillows exploded into a rain of feathers, and the sound of the shot brought the frazzled housekeeper back into the room. "What in Heaven's name?!" she cried. "Oh my good pillows!" she lamented before glaring at one of the armchairs. "Mr. Basil!" she hissed, and Basil stuck his head over the top of the chair with a fearful expression on his face. "How many times have I told you not to-" she began angrily, but Basil cut her off.

"Yes, Mrs. Judson it's quite alright," he soothed. "Mmm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?" He pushed her into the kitchen and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Now," he said turning back to the room and falling to crawl around the floor. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

Vivian saw it on the floor near to where she was hiding and crawled out from under the table. Picking up the bullet, she offered it to the detective.

Basil froze upon seeing the woman holding the bullet. Very rarely was he ever concerned with something as trivial as feminine beauty, but even he could not deny that this mouse was positively lovely. He stood up and looked down at her; she was at least a head shorter than him, but she still gave off an air of strength and power. "Thank you Miss…" he trailed off just as Dawson had done.

"Vivian," she supplied quickly. "My name is Vivian."

"And I'm Olivia Flaversham," the little girl piped up quickly, hoping to finally catch the attention of the detective.

"Whatever," Basil said with a wave of his hand and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes but you don't understand!" Olivia cried, running over to him, but Basil shushed her and lowered his head to the microscope before him.

Vivian watched as he compared the two bullets under the lens and marked his progress based on his comments.

"Yes…yes…NOOOOO!" he let out a cry of despair and anger and pulled away from the microscope. "Drat!" he cursed and seized the bullet. "Another dead end," he sighed and threw the bullet over his shoulder. He slumped over to an armchair. "He was within my grasp!" he hissed through clenched teeth before collapsing into the chair so that all that could be seen was his arm.

Twitching, that arm reached for a violin within its reach and began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody that told Vivian exactly what state of mind the detective was in.

Dawson, however, ignored the obvious cue and urged Olivia forward. The little girl squared her shoulders and walked over to the chair. "Now will you please listen to me?" she began desperately. "My daddy's gone, and I'm all alone!"

"Young lady," Basil sighed, pausing briefly in his music. "This is a most inopportune time." He continued to play before turning back to the girl. "Surely your mother knows where he is," he suggested.

"I…I don't have a mother," Olivia admitted sadly.

Vivian gasped and Basil's bow screeched against the violin's strings. "Well…uh…then perhaps…" Basil stuttered before scowling down at her. "See here, I simply have no time for lost fathers!"

"I didn't lose him!" Olivia said indignantly. "He was taken by a bat!"

Basil's face slowly melted into one of interest. "Did you say 'bat'?" he demanded.

"Yes…" Olivia said, slightly scared by Basil's change in tone.

"Did he have a crippled wing?" Basil asked.

"I don't know, but he had a pegged leg!" Olivia supplied happily.

"HA!" Basil cried, leaping to the top of his chair in obvious victory.

"I say," Dawson interjected, moving to stand behind Olivia. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Basil repeated. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment, the nefarious Professor Ratigan!" he finished pointing to the portrait above the fire.

Vivian gasped in fear. The name was not unknown to her. Everyone in the city of London knew and feared the famed criminal. He had managed to steal the crown jewels from the human Queen earlier that year, and everyone in Mousedom lived in fear of him.

"Ratigan?" Dawson asked, obviously unfamiliar with the name.

"He's a genius Dawson," Basil said sharply. "A genius twisted to evil, the Napoleon of Crime!"

"As bad as all that is he?" Dawson asked in shock.

"Worse!" Basil growled. "For years I've tried to capture him, and I've come close…so very close! But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large!" Basil continued. "There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct, no depravity he wouldn't commit. And who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak!" he finished with a flourish.

Everyone in the room remained frozen for a time as they all processed the information they had just been given. "So," Basil continued in his normal voice, "young lady, I believe I may be able to help you with your case after all."

"But what about Vivian?" Dawson asked, turning to face her.

"Ah yes I had almost forgotten," Basil cried, also turning to face her. "Why are you here, my dear?"

Vivian cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I come from the palace. I am the personal maid to the princess, and I have seen something that worries me."

"Which is?" Basil asked in a slightly bored voice.

"There is a man courting the princess that I believe is acting under a false identity. I'm worried about his real intentions. However, in light of running into this child, I believe my concerns can wait. After all, I have no real proof…it's just a feeling. This young lady currently has no parents, and that is far more important."

"You are aware, of course, that the princess was reported missing not two days ago?" Basil asked, carefully weighing her reaction.

"Yes I had heard something about that," Vivian admitted. "But I'm not worried about her Highness. She's a tougher woman than the Queen gives her credit for. Besides, she told me she would most likely be leaving the palace for a few days before the jubilee. Please take care of Olivia first."

Basil stared at her pleading face for a long moment before finally nodding and turning to Olivia. "Now, tell me the whole story my dear, and don't leave anything out!"

Everyone sat down before the fire as Olivia took a deep breath and began her story.

_**So, there's the next part. I know it's a bit boring right now, but I had to get through the character introductions before I could start doing anything fun with them. I promise it'll get better now. The next part should be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know your thoughts in a review; I'll really appreciate it!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Meeting Toby**_

The room was silent as Basil paced up and down now smoking his third pipe. Olivia had finished her story at least half an hour ago, but no one had spoken since. Vivian was at a loss to see how Basil would make anything of the tale; she could see no possible chance of an answer. Finally Basil removed the pipe from between his teeth.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements," he began thoughtfully, "its many twists and turns." Turning sharply, Basil returned his attention to the young girl. "Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important!" he reminded her.

"It's just as I said," Olivia repeated. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?" Dawson asked Basil with interest.

"I don't see how you could possibly make anything out of it," Vivian admitted, rising from her chair and moving to peer out the window. "There's nothing to go on."

"On the contrary, Ms. Vivian," Basil smiled, "there is quite a bit to go on if one knows what to look for. It is obvious that Ratigan is up to something: a crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker?" he pondered as he placed the pipe again between his teeth.

Vivian shook her head as Basil began to pace again and returned her gaze to the window. As another flash of lightning lit the sky, however, she let out a scream of shock. Through the window, she saw what appeared to be a bat hanging upside down and glaring into the room.

Basil had spun around at her scream and was just in time to see the bat fall from his perch. "Quickly Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose!" Basil cried as he bolted out the door.

"Uh I'm right behind you Basil!" Dawson said and hurried after the detective.

Vivian followed cautiously to the door and peered into the street.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson puffed when he finally reached Basil.

"Not quite, Dawson," Basil replied falling to the ground. "He's left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend that abducted the girl's father: Ratigan's peg-legged lackey!"

Vivian followed the trail of footprints with her eyes until she saw something that wasn't a footprint at all. She hurried into the street and picked it up with eager hands. "Basil look here!" she called and held up what appeared to be a hat.

Basil's head shot up and he hurried over to her. He seized the hat and whipped out his magnifying glass. "Ah ha!" he cried happily. "Excellent work, Vivian!" He chuckled and dashed back inside.

Dawson and Vivian followed quickly behind him.

"Is he gone?" Olivia asked fearfully.

"Quite gone," Dawson assured her.

"But not for long Ms. Flamhammer!" Basil cried as he pulled off his dressing gown.

"Flaversham!" Olivia cried indignantly.

"Whatever," Basil replied pulling a coat from inside a clock. "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father!" he explained.

"Then you'll get my daddy back?!" Olivia cried happily and leapt at Basil.

"Yes," Basil said stiffly before pushing Olivia to the floor. "And quite soon if I'm not mistaken."

"But how can we follow him?" Vivian asked in confusion. "The footprints ended just beyond the next house. He could've gone anywhere."

"Ah excellent observation, and that is why we must be off to Toby's," Basil explained with a smile.

"Toby's?" Vivian and Dawson repeated together.

"You simply must meet him Dawson, he's just the chap for this," Basil encouraged as he pulled on his overcoat and hat.

"You want me to come?!" Dawson asked in surprise.

"Ha," Basil cried before polishing his magnifying glass. "I would think a stout-hearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure!"

"Well I am rather curious," Dawson admitted.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Olivia cried, pulling her coat out from under Basil's violin.

Basil gasped and just managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "What?" he called after Olivia. "Certainly not: this is no business for children."

Olivia however was not paying attention. "Are we going to take a cab?" she asked excitedly.

"My dear…I don't think you understand," Basil said with as much patience as he could muster. "It will be quite dangerous."

He made to sit down on the chair where he had recently placed his violin, but Vivian seized his arm and held him away from the seat. "I don't think your violin would respond well to being sat on," she explained with a small smile.

Basil looked flustered for a moment. "Thank you, Vivian. That was most observant of you."

"I'd like to come with you," she said bluntly.

Basil shook his head. "As I said, it will be dangerous and no place for women."

Vivian's eyes flashed dangerously. "The princess has asked me to learn as much from my visit to you as possible. She is quite an admirer of yours and wishes to know more about how you work. I am not afraid of danger, Basil, and I will be joining you and Dr. Dawson regardless of what you say. Do I make myself clear?"

Dawson stood with his mouth agape at the sudden change in tone of this young mouse before him. Basil, however, stood his ground with a slight smirk playing at his lips. "Very well…you may yet prove me wrong Ms. Vivian. I see you are not a woman to be trifled with, and you may perhaps be of use to this investigation. Very well, you may join us. The young lady, on the other hand will most definitely not be accompanying us."

"She knows her father, and you don't," Vivian pointed out. "Besides, this is an extremely personal matter for her, and you cannot expect her to simply sit here and wait on your word that you will find the only family she has left. I will take responsibility for her if I must, but she should come with us as well."

Basil rolled his eyes, but relented. Crossing over to a bookshelf, he carefully turned a picture to the right and revealed a secret tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" Vivian asked curiously.

"It leads to Toby's," Basil said simply. "Now if you all will kindly follow me." He hurried into the tunnel, and his three companions followed close behind.

The tunnel finally came to an end, and Basil eased the door open to reveal what appeared to be a human room. Vivian stared into the room with the utmost curiosity. Everything seemed to match almost exactly with Basil's rooms beneath them right down to the littered mantelpiece. "What is this place?" Vivian whispered in awe.

"This is the home of the famous human detective Sherlock Holmes and his companion Dr. Watson," Basil whispered back. "Mr. Holmes is where I learned everything I know about the art of deduction."

"He must be an amazing man to inspire you like that," Vivian pointed out.

"I've never seen anyone more brilliant," Basil admitted.

Suddenly, Olivia stuck her head between Basil and Vivian.

"Not a word out of you, is that clear?" Basil hissed at her.

"Basil!" Vivian hissed warningly, and Basil quickly pulled the door almost closed.

"I observe there is good deal of German music on the program," a man that Vivian assumed was Holmes said. "It is introspective and I want to introspect."

"But Holmes," the other man objected, "that music is so frightfully dull!"

"Come along!" Holmes called, and soon, both men had disappeared from the room.

Basil pushed the door open wider again and hopped out of it. Vivian followed quickly behind him, eager to explore more of the room.

Dawson took Olivia by the hand and followed less eagerly.

"Toby!" Basil called as he strolled around the room. "Toby!"

"Who is Toby?" Olivia whispered to Dawson.

"Well my dear, Toby is…well he's a…" Dawson stuttered. Leaning closer to Basil, he muttered, "I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Suddenly, a violent vibration shook the floor to the point that Vivian lost her footing.

Basil instinctively reached out and caught her under the arms as he beamed at something high over his head. "Ah here he is now!"

Vivian glanced up and gasped; Toby was a hound dog.

Setting Vivian back up on her feet, Basil gestured from her to the animal. "Vivian this is Toby."

"It's lovely to meet you," Vivian managed, looking warily up at the dog.

Toby, however, seemed not to mind Vivian. On the contrary, he seemed to take to her very kindly. He bent to sniff at her dress before wagging his tail violently and barking his approval.

Basil smiled gently before pushing Dawson forward. "Dawson, Toby!" he continued.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Dawson said with a tip of his hat.

Toby instantly began to growl at Dawson until Basil came between them.

"Toby cease, desist!" he ordered until Toby moved away from Dawson. "I'm terribly sorry, old man," he said to Dawson. "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained, but he can be deucedly frisky."

Toby, meanwhile, had found Olivia and seemed to be just as happy with her as he was with Vivian. Indeed, it took a pointed whistle and angry look from Basil to refocus the animal.

"Now Toby," Basil began in a business like tone, "I want you to find this fiend!" He whipped out the hat Vivian had found, and Toby instantly began to growl. "Yes you know his type: villain!" Basil encouraged. "Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing-"

Toby froze and looked at Basil in complete confusion.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing," Basil explained, and Toby began to growl again. "Yes that's it. Got his scent?" Basil asked, and Toby nodded. "Good boy!" Basil turned to grab a leash, but Toby had returned his attention to Vivian and Olivia.

Basil dashed around to stand in front of them. "Ms. Flanchester," he reprimanded.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Dawson, and Vivian corrected together.

"Whatever," Basil replied again. "Your father is as good as found!" he announced as he attached the leash to Toby's collar. "Toby!" he commanded, and Toby sprang to a ready position.

"Uh Basil…" Vivian began warily. "Shouldn't you maybe-"

"SICK HIM!" Basil yelled, and Toby's paw landed directly on top of him as he took off.

"Move," Vivian finished lamely as she watched Toby tear out of the room.

"Tally ho!" they heard Basil yell from the hall as they hurried after him.

When they finally caught up with Toby in the entrance to the house, Basil had managed to climb on top of Toby's back.

"Come on up here!" he cried.

Vivian grinned and began to climb up Toby's leg to join Basil. Once she was close enough, Basil reached out a hand to pull her up behind him. Olivia clambered behind Vivian, and Dawson reached the top last. Once everyone was in place, Toby crawled through a flap in the door and walked out into the street.

With his nose to the ground, he traveled several blocks, and Vivian began to worry that the trail had run cold. Suddenly, Toby's head shot into the air, and his whole body froze.

"At last," Basil whispered.

Realizing what was about to happen, Vivian called quickly to Olivia. "Hold on tight to me!" She felt Olivia's arms tighten around her waist just as Toby took off into the night.

The force of his flight was enough to knock Dawson back to cling onto his tail, and Vivian too was slipping until Basil's hand closed around her wrist.

"Hold on to me!" he called back to her, and Vivian hurriedly wrapped her arms around Basil's middle and held on for dear life.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?" Basil called behind him.

"Eh quite!" Dawson replied with far less enjoyment than Basil.

"Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil yelled in triumph as Toby continued to hurry through the night towards who knew where in pursuit of his villain.

_**Sorry it took a little longer to get this out, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave thoughts/questions/comments in the form of a review, and I'll see you next chapter which should be soon!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Toyshop**_

Toby finally came to a stop outside a human toyshop, miles away from Baker Street. "Splendid job, Toby!" Basil praised as he leapt from Toby's nose to the window ledge of the shop.

Vivian helped Olivia get to Toby's nose then Olivia held her arms out expectantly waiting for Basil to catch her. Vivian couldn't help but laugh as Basil rolled his eyes and held out his arms.

Olivia jumped from Toby's nose but not quite far enough. Basil was forced to lean out over the edge to catch her before pulling her in and setting her down on the ledge. After shooing Olivia along, Basil turned back to see Vivian perched on Toby's nose. He held out his arms for her to jump into but was surprised.

Vivian saw Basil reach out for her and smirked. She stepped back a few paces before taking a running jump off of Toby and straight onto the ledge beside Basil. Turning to face him, it was everything she could do to not laugh at the expression on his face. She smiled at him before following Olivia along the ledge.

Basil stared after Vivian for a moment in disbelief. Never before had he encountered a woman so independent and capable, and it surprised him that she was only a maid. Ah, if only he had known then…

He began to follow the ladies across the ledge when he suddenly felt something ram into his legs from behind. Turning with a grunt, he saw Dawson splayed out on the ground behind him; Toby must have taken Dawson's dismount into his own hands…or rather, his nose. Basil looked at Toby with a commanding gaze. "Now Toby, sit!"

Toby simply continued to wag his tail and pant happily at Basil.

Walking back across the ledge, Basil clenched his fists in impatience and tried again. "Toby…sit!"

"Sit boy!" Vivian called from beside him. Toby sat instantly.

Basil raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm impressed," he said before turning back towards the glass. "If you'll excuse me."

Little Olivia came over to stand beside Vivian. "You be good now," she told Toby. "We're going to find my father!"

Vivian took her hand and led her back over to where Basil was now carefully examining every inch of the ledge.

His eyes finally settled on a pane of glass near to the right end of the ledge. "Ah ha!" he cried in triumph. "Here is our friend's entrance!"

Vivian and Dawson leaned in to examine the pane closer. There was a small hole in the center of the glass. Knowing it was far too small of a hole for the bat to fit through, Vivian wondered if the glass somehow opened due to the hole.

"But Basil how could he have fit into such a tiny-"

"Observe, Doctor," Basil interrupted by sticking Dawson's pointer finger into the hole.

When Dawson tried to pull his finger out, the entire pane of glass swung outwards, and Vivian grinned.

"Basil, you astound me!" Dawson cried, but Basil shushed him quickly before disappearing into the shop.

Vivian took Olivia's hand and pulled her in behind her as Dawson brought up the rear, closing the pane of glass behind him.

The three crept into the shop, staring around at everything before Dawson walked smack into something. "Oh I beg your pardon, I-" he stopped as his gaze followed what he had walked into all the way up to a huge doll. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen so many toys."

Suddenly, Basil's head appeared from around the doll's leg, and Vivian let out a scream of shock. "Behind any of which could lurk our bloodthirsty assassin!" he hissed. "So please, Doctor, Ms. Vivian, be very careful."

They continued on through the shop, being very careful not to make any noise. Vivian, Dawson, and Basil were tip-toing across a particularly squeaky section of shelf when suddenly…

"CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH!"

Dawson started while Vivian leapt into Basil's arms out of pure shock. Basil caught Vivian easily before looking around wildly for the source of the noise. He finally spotted Olivia playing with a wind up band. "What that girl…oh!" Basil cried before gently putting Vivian down and throwing himself on the lever of the toy to turn it off. "Please!" he cried turning to Olivia. "Quiet!" he hissed. Crossing back to Vivian and Dawson, he whispered, "Don't let that girl out of your sight!"

Dawson sprang to a salute while Vivian nodded furiously and took Olivia's hand.

"Now, Olivia dear," Dawson whispered to her, "stay close!"

As they continued through the shop, Vivian hurried forward to be nearer to Basil, leaving Olivia with Dawson. Vivian's eyes were everywhere at once in an attempt to see everything. A smile came to her lips as she saw a very familiar landmark ahead.

Stepping up onto the chess board, she quickly surveyed the positions of the pieces and reached for the black rook at the same time as Basil. Their hands met on the piece as they pushed it to the desired position. Basil turned to stare at her, and Vivian felt her face flush as she whispered, "Checkmate."

Basil pulled his hand away from the piece but continued to stare at her. "Where did you learn to play chess?" he asked in a mixture of surprise and admiration.

Vivian bit her lip. "The princess greatly enjoys the game, and she wanted to play against someone who could challenge her, so I learned."

Basil nodded before turning away from the board. Vivian glanced down at her hand and tried to calm the red from her fur. Shaking her head, she followed Basil before Dawson could say anything to her.

They moved further along the shelves until Basil let out a cry of triumph. "Ah ha! Evidence of our peg-legged advisory!" he called over his shoulder as he pointed down to several muddy footprints.

The prints led to a display of toy soldiers that had all been carefully arranged in perfect lines. Basil and Vivian both stared at them. "How very odd," Basil muttered.

"What is it Basil?" Dawson whispered excitedly.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor?" Basil asked impatiently.

"The uniforms are gone," Vivian breathed. "But what would Ratigan want with copies of the palace uniform?"

"I am not yet sure," Basil muttered as his eyes continued to scan the shop. "Hello!" he said as his eyes fell on a selection of toys nearby. "Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

Vivian stood deep in thought. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. It was obvious that Ratigan wanted both the uniforms and toy parts, but why? Olivia's father was a toymaker and would need material if he was to make something, but what would he be making for Ratigan? Then it hit her; she remembered where she had seen Ratigan's face before, and suddenly, everything made a lot more sense.

"Basil!" she gasped.

"Please not now, I'm trying to concentrate!" Basil snapped.

"But you don't understand!" Vivian pleaded. "I know what-" but she was cut off by the sounds of the toys in the shop suddenly being turned on.

As she, Dawson, and Basil craned their necks to find whatever had turned the toys on, they heard a scream behind them. "Olivia!" Dawson and Vivian cried together.

"Quickly!" Basil called before tearing off in the direction of the sound.

They hadn't gone far, however, when they were forced to dive out of the way as Fidget had set some toy in motion after them. As soon as the toy was past her, Vivian tore after the bat without even looking to see where Basil and Dawson were.

She threw herself out of the way to avoid the wind up knight that Fidget sent next. "Let her go you evil thing!" she cried, and Fidget turned. It was obvious to Vivian that in that split second he looked at her, he may have recognized who she was. Her moment's hesitation was enough; one of the figurine's arms from the band toy hit her hard in the back of the head, and she remembered nothing more.

Basil looked up just in time to see Vivian fall. He leapt up and ran towards her, but Fidget got there first. The bat slung Vivian's unconscious form over his shoulder and began to climb a pile of toys that would give him clear access to the roof. Basil furiously began to climb after him, determined to reach the top first.

Both reached the top of the pile at the same instant, and Basil had only moments to assess the situation. However, his normally logical mind seemed to not be working as fast as another part of him that he had not even known existed. With one look at Vivian's limp body, he found himself leaping at the bat.

Fidget leapt into the air and managed to catch hold of the roof while Basil landed on the precarious pile. The pile tottered for a moment before tumbling down in a shower of toys. Fidget chuckled to himself as he heaved himself and his captives through the window and out into the night. "I got the tools, I got the gears, I got the uniforms, I got the girl!" he chanted, "and I got something extra the boss is going to love!"

Dawson hurried to the pile and began to dig a tunnel through the mound of toys. "Basil…Basil!" he called desperately. As he pushed the last few toys out of his way, he looked up to see Basil caught in the pull-string of a doll. The doll's mantra of, "Mamma!" mingled with Basil's grunts as he struggled to detach his legs from the string.

"Olivia," Dawson gasped, hurrying over to Basil. "Olivia…she's…"

"She's gone Dawson!" Basil snapped. "Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!" He finally managed to free himself from the string, and the doll's voice faded into silence. "Now both she and Vivian have been spirited away by that maniacal little monster soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved man in all of London!" His face twitched as he thought of Vivian stuck with Ratigan. "I should've known better than to…" he fell silent as he saw Dawson's slumped shoulders.

"Dawson?" he asked cautiously. He instantly felt horrible for pinning the situation on Dawson; it hadn't been completely his fault, after all. "I say," he tried again, "Dawson old chap?"

"Oh that poor girl," Dawson sniffed. "I should've watched her more closely."

"You're not entirely to blame," Basil said quietly. "I should've been able to help Vivian, but I let myself get distracted. Besides, it's not entirely hopeless," he said with a small smile. Placing a hand on Dawson's shoulder, he muttered, "We'll get them back."

"Do you really think there's a chance?" Dawson asked.

"There's always a chance, Doctor!" Basil said confidently. "As long as one can think…" He lit his pipe and began to pace around the small area.

Dawson stuffed his hands into his pockets and suddenly stiffened. Inside his right pocket was the paper he had found lying on the ground before Fidget had stolen Olivia. Taking it out, he peered at the words. "'Get the following'," he read aloud. "'Tools, gears, girl, uniforms…'"

Basil suddenly snatched the paper out from under Dawson's nose and read it for himself. His eyes gleamed in triumph. "Dawson you've done it!" he cried. "This list is precisely what we need!" He took off for the window they had come in through.

"W-what?" Dawson stuttered, shocked by Basil's sudden change in behavior.

"Quickly back to Baker Street!" Basil cried and leapt out the window.

Dawson shook his head but hurried after the detective.

Vivian's head swam as she slowly regained consciousness. Prying her eyes open just slightly, she glanced around at where she had ended up. The last thing she remembered was that stupid toy knocking her out. She seemed to be in some sort of sewer, and she wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell.

"Now, you didn't forget anything?" she heard someone say nearby. She raised her head without a sound, and her gaze fell on the bat and a huge rat standing over him. She recognized him from the picture on Basil's mantel: Professor Ratigan. It was then that she remembered Olivia and stared around wildly for the little girl. She finally spotted her stuck in a glass bottle.

Standing up carefully, Vivian hurried over to the bottle and began to tug at the cork, silently begging it to give way. She snuck a glance at her enemy and saw him positively livid at something that Fidget had just told him.

"BASIL ON THE CASE!" he shouted and Vivian pulled harder on the cork.

"Why you jabbering little-" he suddenly broke off as the cork let out a rather loud squeak, alerting him to Vivian's presence.

With a gasp, Vivian took off across the sewer in an attempt to reach the drain. However, she hadn't gone far when Ratigan's arm seized her around the waist and threw her to the ground before him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, Fidget?"

"She was with Basil, boss," Fidget said, desperate to save his own life. "She tried to stop me taking the girl, so I brought her to you."

"But you have no idea who she is, do you?" Ratigan leered.

"Well, boss, I'm probably wrong, but she reminded me of the princess with grey fur."

Vivian held her breath as she waited to see how Ratigan would respond to this.

"Why my dear Fidget," he cried, "I believe there may be hope for you yet!" He turned his evil grin to Vivian. "What an honor it is to have the Princess grace my humble home."

"I wouldn't consider it such an honor you villain," Vivian spat. "I know what you're planning, and now I know where you live. Your plan will never work; Basil will stop you!"

The grin never left Ratigan's face. "You have a good deal of faith in that puny detective," he observed.

"You have no idea," Vivian smirked. "You are no match for him, you stupid sewer rat!"

She had hit a nerve. Ratigan slapped her hard across the face, and Vivian could feel her lip split. Nonetheless, she turned her stony eyes back to his and refused to back down.

Ratigan took a deep breath and regained his calm composure. "So, you believe that you will waltz out of here and tell dear old Basil where to find me, is that it?"

"No," Vivian said. "I fully expect you to keep me held here, and Basil will figure out where I am."

"I have no doubt that he would," Ratigan said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "After all, Basil would never leave Her Highness captive for long."

"I don't think he knows, boss," Fidget said slowly. "I mean, would he have let her come with him if he had?"

"Excellent point Fidget," Ratigan admitted. "So, why the lie my dear?"

Vivian said nothing, but her eyes must have betrayed more than she thought.

"Oh my…" Ratigan said slowly. "This is too perfect! The princess is in love with that pipsqueak! The only question then," he continued, leering down at Vivian, "is whether or not he returns her feelings."

"No!" Vivian cried and hurriedly clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Ah so he does then…" Ratigan said thoughtfully. "This could prove quite useful…"

He paced around for a few moments before stopping directly in front of her and smirking down at her. "Yes…yes I can just see it!" he said eagerly. "Fidget, you have truly outdone yourself; you've presented me with a singular opportunity." Looking down at Vivian, he put on a look of fake sympathy, and her eyes went wide in fear. "Poor Basil," he pouted. "Oh he is in for a little surprise!"

_**Sorry, this took a little longer than I wanted to get finished, but I hope it was worth the wait! What do you think Ratigan has planned for Vivian and Basil? Do Vivian and Basil really have feelings for each other? Let me know what you think in a review, and the next chapter will be up shortly! See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Salt Water**_

Dawson slid from Toby's back and hurried after the retreating figure of Basil. He ran into the house just in time to see Basil already in his dressing gown and hurrying over to a small table by the fire. Removing his own coat and hat, Dawson joined Basil as Basil turned up the gas on the lamp.

"Offhand I can deduce very little," Basil admitted carefully examining the paper through his glass. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered twice," he gently tossed the paper into the air a few times before continuing, "that the paper is of native Mongolian manufacture…no, Watermark, and has," he paused and carefully tasted the edge, "been gummed if I'm not very much in error," he sniffed at the paper now, "by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight!" he concluded in disgust. "A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs," he explained.

"Amazing!" Dawson said as Basil hurried over to the chemical table.

"Oh not really Doctor we still don't know where it came from!" Basil said as he pulled over a microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something." He slowly and expertly focused the microscope until he found what he was looking for. "Mhmm…coal dust: clearly of the type used in sewer lamps."

Basil whipped the paper out from under the microscope and lit it on fire.

"But Basil I-" Dawson cried.

"Shh don't speak!" Basil warned as he allowed the ash of the paper to fall into a bowl. He pounded it into powder before dumping it into a chemical nearby.

Dawson watched in amazement as Basil quickly made his way around the table using various chemicals on what had been the list not a moment ago. Finally, Basil coaxed the final chemical into the beaker and cried out in triumph as the liquid turned red then slowly settled to milky white.

"Ha ha! We've done it old fellow! This reaction could only have been caused by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride," he explained before leaving the chemical table.

"Salt water?" Dawson said aloud looking at the beaker. "Great Scot!"

Basil, meanwhile, was busy rifling through a selection of maps near to his dart board. "It proves beyond a doubt," he grunted. "That this list came from the River Front area!"

"Now, now, steady on there Basil!" Dawson chided.

"No, no!" Basil replied looking carefully at the map. "Elementary my dear Dawson! We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot where the sewer connects to the water front," he stuck a dart into the map at a precise point, and Dawson leaned closer to see.

"But Basil!" Dawson cried. "This is one of the worst areas of the city of London!"

"I am well aware," Basil said with a smile.

"But," Dawson puffed, "if this Professor Ratigan is so famous and well-to-do as you described, why on Earth would he hide in a sewer?"

Basil laughed heartily. "Why for that reason alone, of course! What police mouse in his right mind would go looking for the Napoleon of Crime in a common sewer? You see the brilliance?"

Dawson sighed as he stared at the dart on the map. "I do indeed, but that does not make me feel any better about the place. I feel just awful imagining poor Olivia and dear Vivian down there in that filth!"

"As do I Dawson," Basil said his voice suddenly devoid of energy. "I cannot forgive myself for the mistake I made at the toy shop."

Dawson turned to the detective in surprise. "Come now Basil, you weren't the only one who made a mistake. Don't forget it was me that allowed Olivia out of my sight."

"Yes but it was I that made the fatal error that allowed Fidget to escape with them," Basil said tersely. "If anything happens to them down there…it will be my fault alone."

"I know that Vivian is a strong young lady, but I don't know if even she is strong enough to fight that monster," Dawson mused.

"Which is why we must go after her!" Basil cried, the life suddenly back in his voice.

"We're going to what?!" Dawson cried as Basil hurried into his room. "Basil, be reasonable! We don't even know where Ratigan's lair is in relation to this pub! We can't just go down there without a destination! Proper English gentlemice like us would be torn apart down there!"

"My dear Dawson," Basil chuckled as Dawson came around the corner of the door. "Who said anything about going down there as proper English gentlemice?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Vivian sighed as she rested her head against the bars of her prison. Ratigan would be coming soon to send her to "work" again. She cursed under her breath for not being faster when she had the chance to escape, and she cursed Ratigan for his scheme. Upon hearing the familiar footsteps approaching, Vivian hurried away from the door and prepared herself to face her enemy.

"Good evening, Princess," Ratigan bowed as he flung open the door. "Are you ready for another evening out?"

Vivian folded her arms and refused to answer his question or even acknowledge she had heard him.

"I asked you a question, my dear," Ratigan said his voice dropping to danger level. "And when I ask a question, I expect an answer!"

Vivian still refused to answer him and stood her ground with confidence.

"I said answer me!" Ratigan snarled.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" Vivian smirked. "Hit me? The men at the pub will begin to suspect, and you can't risk one of them helping me escape, now can you?"

"Oh my dear Highness," Ratigan sneered. "I know many ways to cause pain with no marks left behind." He seized Vivian's upper arm in a vice-like grip and twisted violently.

Vivian cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor as Ratigan let go of her. For a moment, she simply lay on the floor, cradling her arm and forcing back tears.

"Now," Ratigan said coldly from above her. "Be ready in five minutes. Fidget will be here to collect you and take you to the pub, and no mistakes, Vivian, or else…" He slammed the door to the prison behind him.

Vivian waited until the sound of his footsteps had receded to nothingness before she allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. Forcing herself to stand, she slowly pulled on the excuse for a dress she was meant to wear and winced as she attempted to move the arm Ratigan had twisted. More tears leaked out of her eyes as she began to think of Basil. She prayed that he would find her, but she prayed he would stay away. If Ratigan caught him…she shuddered to think what would happen to him, but how she wanted to be rescued!

"Let's go Princess!" Fidget croaked through the bars of her prison as he opened the door for her. "And don't try anything!"

Vivian wiped her eyes and followed the bat out of her prison and down into the sewer pipes.

They walked along for what seemed forever until the pipe finally leveled out. Vivian sighed as Fidget led her up the stairs and through the trap door that opened behind the bar of the pub. As she emerged from behind the bar, the barmaid hurried over to her.

"Thank goodness you're 'ere!" she gasped. "The entertainment's no good, and the boys is getting' rowdy!"

Vivian forced herself to smile as she slipped backstage and joined the other acts waiting to go on.

As part of Ratigan's plan, Vivian had been forced to perform every night at the pub as bait for Basil. Ratigan knew that Basil would eventually trace the note back to the sewer, and it was only a matter of time before he arrived at the pub. Putting Vivian on display, he hoped, would force the detective into a rash decision that would result in his capture. Even if Vivian failed as bait, Ratigan also got the pleasure of humiliating the Princess by forcing her to act like a common sewer mouse.

Sighing as she straightened her bow, Vivian watched as an octopus went on the stage to juggle. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her as she waited for her turn. Finally she heard the piano stop, and she waited for the booing to begin. Suddenly, she heard a single person clapping, and she jumped in surprise. Peering around the edge of the stage, she saw two sailors sitting near to the front of the stage, and one was the source of the clapping. She stared at the two for a moment before it clicked.

With a gasp, she pulled her head behind the stage again. Biting her lip, she began to pace up and down trying desperately to think of a way to protect Basil and Dawson. Risking a second glance around the stage, she saw the barmaid talking to them, and then she heard Basil in a harsh accent.

"Oh by the way, we just got into port. We're lookin' for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him: goes by the name…of Ratigan?"

The barmaid and everyone else in the bar gasped and whipped their heads around to stare at Basil. Vivian waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

"I, er, never heard of him," the barmaid said in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

Suddenly, Vivian got an idea. "Psst, Lizzie!" Vivian hissed at the barmaid.

"What is it, Kitty?" Lizzie asked, coming behind the stage.

Vivian resisted the urge to shudder at her performing name. "You know those two sailors you were talking to just a minute ago?"

"Yes shady aren't they?" Lizzie replied with a slightly frightened expression.

"I know them," Vivian said. "They…well…they ain't good."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "That bad?"

Vivian nodded. "I'm scared to perform cause I'm scared of what they'll do to me when they see me."

Lizzie stood up straight, and her eyes flashed with determination. "I'll get them thrown out for you, Kitty-"

"No you can't do that!" Vivian whispered harshly, seizing Lizzie's arm. "They'll know and come back for me!"

"Well then what should I do?" Lizzie asked. "You gotta perform tonight Kitty!"

"Well…could you maybe spike their drinks with something so they don't recognize me?" Vivian suggested.

"I'll take care of everything Kitty!" Lizzie nodded before dashing off to the bar.

Vivian breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see that it was now her turn on stage. Taking a deep breath she climbed up behind the curtain and sat down on the chair and waited for the curtain to open.

The piano began its lovely trills as the curtain peeled down the middle. Looking up at her audience she purposely avoided looking at the table with Basil and Dawson.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,_

_Listen to my song._

She noticed the normal signs of men putting their chairs back down and putting their knives away as her voice floated over the pub.

_Life down here's been hard for you._

_Life has made you strong._

_Let me life the mood,_

_With my attitude!_

Standing up, she began to dance up and down the stage, smiling at various mice around the room but still avoiding Basil's eyes.

_Hey fellas the time is right!_

_Get ready, tonight's the night!_

_Boy's what you're hoping for will come true,_

_Let me be good to you!_

_You rough guys,_

_You're feelin' all alone._

_You tough guys,_

_The best of you sailors and bums all are my chums!_

Glancing at the bar, she saw Lizzie whispering in the barkeeper's ear. The barkeeper smirked and pulled a bottle out of his pocket before dropping a few drops into the beers in front of him.

_So dream on, and drink your beer._

_Get cozy: your baby's here._

_You won't be misunderstood!_

_Let me be good to you!_

She slipped behind the curtain and gently pulled it shut as the music sped up. While the curtain was closed, Vivian ripped off her shawl and beckoned her back-up dancers to come on stage beside her. The curtain flew open, and Vivian readied herself for the worst part of the night.

_Hey fellas, I'll take off all my blues!_

She ripped her skirt off to reveal the dancer costume underneath and faked a smile as all the male mice began to whistle and cheer.

_Hey fellas, there's nothin' I won't do just for you!_

At this point, Vivian was forced to shoot a wink at Dawson to avert suspicion, but she had never run off stage faster for the interlude. She watched as Lizzie put the beer down in front of Basil and Dawson.

Dawson downed his quickly before Basil had a chance to warn him of the drug. Vivian cursed under her breath; her plan had failed. Her only hope now was that Basil did not recognize her. She saw Fidget reenter the bar as she came back on stage to finish the song, but her back-up dancers had pulled Dawson onto the stage. Sighing to herself, Vivian knew she had to go along with it or risk being found out. Spinning to the center of the stage, Vivian prepared her finish.

_Your baby's gonna come through!_

_Let me be good to you!_

Her back-up dancers kissed Dawson on each cheek before he fell right off the stage and onto the piano. "Yeah!" Vivian said before hurrying off the stage and pulling on her skirt. She heard the sounds of a fight breaking out in the main bar just before someone seized her arm.

"We're leaving now!" Fidget hissed in her ear before dragging her out from behind the stage and through the trap door.

Vivian cast a frightened look in the direction of Basil and Dawson and was relieved to see neither one paying attention before slipping down the trapdoor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Basil anxiously tried to rouse Dawson from his state. He knew who that singer had been however much she tried to hide it. Ratigan, in all his depraved imagination, had sent a woman of class and modesty to perform like a common mouse in a place like this. As furious as he was, Basil had managed to control his emotions long enough to spot Fidget at the bar as well. Now, he needed to get Dawson awake so they could follow the bat and hopefully free the ladies.

"What the Devil is going on?" Dawson gasped as he came to.

"I've spotted our peg legged-" Basil stopped as he saw Fidget had disappeared. "Come on old fellow; there's not a moment to lose!" Basil exclaimed as he hauled Dawson to his feet. Glancing around the room, Basil grinned as he spotted the trapdoor behind the bar. He beckoned to Dawson, and the two of them slipped unnoticed behind the bar and down through the trapdoor.

Upon reaching the bottom, Basil held up his hand for silence.

Fidget was skipping along the pipe ahead humming the song Vivian had performed not a few moments ago and dragging her down the pipe with him.

"Basil!" Dawson whispered in surprise.

"Shh! Follow me!" Basil motioned to Dawson as he climbed into the pipe.

"Great Scot…I can't see a thing!" Dawson exclaimed.

"Shh!" Basil warned. "Hold onto my coat and follow along," he whispered. "No, no, no not that way!" Basil groaned. "Dawson look out for your-"

"OW!" Dawson exclaimed as he hit his head off the cap of the pipe. "Confound it! Do you have any idea where we're going?" he hissed.

"But of course," Basil replied with ease. "Left turn…er right turn here, Doctor."

A few moments later, Basil pushed the grate off the opening to the pipe, and the two of them stuck their heads through the opening to survey their surroundings. "Ah ha we've found it!" Basil cried in triumph. "Ratigan's secret lair and it's filthier than I imagined," he continued as he held the grate up so Dawson could climb up behind him. They snuck around to a pillar, and Basil gasped.

"Look the bottle!" he whispered.

Olivia was curled up in the middle of the bottle with her back to them.

The two ran silently over to the bottle. Basil leapt upon the neck and tried desperately to pull the cork out. "It's stuck!"

Dawson knocked against the glass of the bottle. "Olivia!" he whispered….but it wasn't Olivia.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud cheer, and Basil fell off the bottle in shock as balloons and streamers began to fall.

The square was suddenly filled with Ratigan's cronies who were all cheering and laughing at the two of them.

"Bravo, bravo: a marvelous performance!" came a voice from the area of the barrel.

Basil turned sharply to see none other than Ratigan grinning triumphantly.

"Though frankly I expected you fifteen minutes earlier," he continued glancing at his watch. "Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" he sneered at Basil.

"Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have," Basil said with forced pleasantness. "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

Ratigan snapped his watch shut with a chuckle. "By the way Basil, I just love your disguise. Why, it's almost as good as hers," he smirked.

Basil's lip tightened even further, and he glared at Ratigan. "What have you done with Vivian?" he demanded.

"Oh would you like to see her?" Ratigan taunted. "Come on out here, my dear."

Vivian trudged into view and looked despairingly at Basil. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"No, Vivian, this is my fault alone," Basil said firmly. "Your fight is with me, Ratigan. Let Vivian, Olivia, and Dawson go!"

"Oh now that I cannot do, Basil," Ratigan chuckled. "You see, the brat is leverage for her father, your friend over there knows too much, and this one is just too important to let go of."

"She's a maid for the palace," Basil replied. "They will notice her disappearance, and woe betide you if they find her here."

Ratigan burst out laughing, and Vivian hung her head knowing what was about to happen. "What a perfect story!" he cackled. "I can't believe you fell for the lies of a woman! This is no maid," he said seizing Vivian's arm. "Didn't you ever notice how in command she is? Did it never cross your mind who she really is?"

Dawson froze, and Basil stared blankly at him. "Oh this is perfect!" Ratigan exclaimed delightedly. "The greatest detective in all Mousedom couldn't even see through the disguise of a girl!" He crossed over to Vivian and seized her upper arm in a vice-like grip. "Tell them who you are!"

Vivian winced at the pain in her arm, but she shook her head firmly.

Ratigan sighed and gestured to a minion that stood nearby. The minion hurried over and threw a bucket of water over Vivian.

Gasping from the cold, Vivian watched in horror as the coloring on her fur disappeared into the dress and onto the stone before her.

"You see now?" Ratigan cried. "She is no servant at all! Now tell your friends the truth!"

Vivian shook with pain, fear, and cold, but she still raised her eyes to meet Basil's. "I'm so sorry, Basil, but I had no choice. I'm not the princess's maid…I am the princess herself. Vivian is my middle name."

"Elizabeth Vivian," Basil whispered to himself.

"I was trying to help!" Vivian cried desperately. "I thought I would buy more time as a maid because everyone was looking for the princess. That's what I figured out in the toy shop; Ratigan was the strange suitor I told you about. He was trying to marry me to get the throne, and I came to you to stop him."

Ratigan laughed coldly. "Nice try your Highness, but the superior mind has triumphed! I've won!"

Ratigan's accomplices all began to laugh as well, and Vivian watched Basil's face slowly fall into one of despair. "NO!" she screamed and attempted to fight Ratigan off her, but to no avail.

He ordered his minions to seize Basil and Dawson as he himself pulled Vivian behind him into the dungeon of his hideout.

_**Whew! So now Basil knows the truth about Vivian. I'd like to send a quick thanks to Amy for the idea about Vivian (I had one, but I liked yours better, so thank you!) What do you think will happen now? How will he deal with her being the princess, and what will Ratigan do with her now that he has Basil? Let me know what you think in a review, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but I'm really busy these days, so please don't get too upset if it's not right away. Hope to see you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ok, just a brief clarification here…I will be continuing to call the princess "Vivian" even though you now know that is her middle name. I'll get to why later on, so just bear with me for now. Ok…enjoy the chapter!**_

_**The Game's Afoot!**_

Ratigan released Vivian to another henchman as they traveled down into the dungeon area which was really just a series of hollowed out barrels. Once she had been released, Vivian fell back to try and talk to Basil. "Basil?" she whispered.

Basil continued to stare straight ahead as though he hadn't heard her.

"Basil, I'm so sorry," she whispered desperately. "You must understand I had no choice! I was desperate for a taste of adventure and knew I'd never get it as 'Her Royal Highness'. Please listen to me!"

Basil gave no sign that he had registered anything Vivian had said, and Vivian began to cry in despair.

"Don't be a fool, you're Highness," Ratigan sneered. "All he cares about is that he lost; you no longer matter to him. Besides, no amount of makeup can hide who you really are, and we all know how love is so strictly regulated by the Queen." He turned to leer at Basil and Vivian as they moved deeper into the dungeon.

"Now, gentlemen, if you please," Ratigan said in his evil sugary voice. With a nod, the two henchmen holding Basil and Dawson pushed to the center of the room where they tied Basil and Dawson to a mousetrap.

Vivian watched and cried silently in helpless horror as Ratigan explained the method of demise for them. She knew there was no way they would ever escape, and she blamed herself for their misfortune.

"Is everything ready, Fidget?" Ratigan asked upon finishing his description.

"All set boss!" Fidget answered eagerly.

Ratigan opened the lid of the present and laughed manically. "Oh this is wicked! So delightfully wicked! Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. See what you can do with the proper motivation?" he asked tapping on the glass of Olivia's bottle.

After sending his guards off on his cat, Ratigan crossed back to Basil. "It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late…and I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace."

"Never," Vivian hissed.

"What was that?" Ratigan snapped at her.

"I would sooner die than marry you," she said firmly.

Ratigan laughed. "Foolish girl, I gave up on that plan days ago. Once you had disappeared it became clear to me that you were no longer of any use to me. Your part in this is now over."

Vivian's face paled as Ratigan seized her arm and pulled her against him. He started the record player, and Vivian struggled to free herself.

"BASIL!" she cried desperately.

Basil lay motionless beside Dawson with a look of blank hopelessness upon his face.

Ratigan grabbed onto the rung of a ladder that had been lowered from his hot air balloon and pulled Vivian up with him.

"BASIL!" she screamed again. "HELP ME!"

Basil continued to stare at nothing as though he couldn't hear her desperate pleas.

"It's useless you know," Ratigan said just loud enough for Basil and Dawson to hear him. "He is incapable of any feeling that doesn't center on himself. As I said, he lost…he no longer cares about you."

Vivian's screams could still be heard as the balloon disappeared from the chamber. Slowly, they faded until the only sound that could be heard was the record player.

"Basil?" Dawson called tentatively.

Basil groaned.

"Basil?!" Dawson called more forcefully.

"Oh how could I have been so blind?" Basil moaned.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Dawson consoled. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to-"

"How could I not have realized who she was?" Basil cried. "It was so painfully obvious!"

"Why does that matter now?" Dawson asked in shock. Basil remained silent. Dawson tried to think about it the way that Basil would.

Vivian was quite pretty, and Basil had seemed to take to her coming along far easier than Olivia, he had always seemed a bit protective of her, and now he was destroyed by the knowledge that Vivian was the princess.

"My word, Basil…" Dawson breathed. "Do you-"

"Besides," Basil interrupted. "Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. He would never have walked into such an obvious trap or allowed his personal feelings to get in the way."

"Oh pull yourself together!" Dawson snapped. "You can stop him!" He glanced over at the record player as it began to skip. "Basil…the record!"

"Oh it's finally happened I've been outwitted!"

"Oh Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded, rolling his eyes.

"Beaten, duped, made a fool of, ridiculed, belittled-"

"That's enough!" Dawson yelled, and the record jumped back into line and continued to play. "Oh dash it all, Basil!" Dawson continued as Basil's face fell back into its blank expression. "The queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us, and goodness knows what Ratigan intends for dear Vivian. We're about to be horribly splatted and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Now I know you can save us, but if you've given up why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!"

This seemed to trigger something in Basil's brain. "Set it off now," he repeated dejectedly. "Set…it…off…now…" he said again with a gleam back in his eyes. "Yes that's it! We'll set the trap off now!"

"Basil wait!" Dawson cried in shock. "I didn't mean that we ought to-" He trailed off as the record finally reached the end, and the metal ball began to fall through the pipe.

At once, Basil began talking aloud to himself in a series of complicated math equations that Dawson knew nothing of. Finally, Basil turned to face him.

"Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism. Get ready Dawson…steady…NOW!" he commanded, and they both brought their hands down on the trigger.

Dawson watched in amazed panic as all of the traps missed them by inches and instead freed them from their bonds. Even Olivia was freed from her bottle when the weight shook the floor so hard the cork popped out.

Basil pulled Dawson to his side and caught Olivia just in time to smile for the camera. "Now, we must get out of here and get to the palace at once!"

Meanwhile at the palace, Vivian was still trying desperately to get herself loose from Ratigan's death grip on her arm. She was forced to watch, helpless, while the robot of her grandmother chased her real grandmother around the room.

"Amazing likeness isn't it Your Majesty?" Ratigan sneered.

"Professor Ratigan!" the Queen cried. "Guards: seize this despicable creature!"

Fidget laughed as Ratigan pulled Vivian into view and repeated the Queen's order into a microphone. The robot spoke using the Queen's voice, and Ratigan's henchmen seized the arms of the Queen.

"How dare you?!" the Queen accused. "Release my granddaughter this instant!"

"As you wish, Your Highness," Ratigan smirked. "I really have enjoyed our time together, my dear. It's too bad poor Basil won't be here to witness this." He threw Vivian to another guard and pulled a small bell from one of his inner pockets. "Take them away!" he ordered and rang the bell.

"Get off me!" Vivian cried as she attempted to get free.

"Traitors!" the Queen yelled back to the room as both of them were pulled down the hallway.

Basil, Dawson, and Olivia clambered out of the sewer, and Basil wasted no time in whistling for Toby. "The game's afoot, Toby!" he called with the serious gleam back in his eye. "Our royal family is in mortal danger!"

Toby lowered his head at once so they could climb on. "To Buckingham Palace!" Basil cried, and they were off like a shot, tearing through the streets of London and dodging cabs, horses, and pedestrians along the way. Toby seemed to know the streets just as well as his master, for he began taking side streets and alleys that Dawson hadn't even known existed. Within moments, they had pulled to a stop near one of the side entrances to the palace.

Basil leapt off Toby and tore down the hallway before Dawson and Olivia were even off the dog's back. During the ride, Basil had deduced how long Ratigan had had to reach the palace and kidnap the Queen in an attempt to reassure himself there was still a chance of seeing the princess alive. He tore through hallway after hallway until he found the traces of two people being dragged by their peg legged friend and another. With a cry, he set off at an ever quicker pace after the trail followed closely by Dawson and Olivia.

Vivian kicked and struggled as the guard dragging her pulled her towards what she knew was a balcony that opened to outside of the palace. She glanced down the hall and saw Ratigan's cat bouncing up and down outside, waiting for the meal she had been promised. Now Vivian fought even harder, and the guard twisted her wrists painfully in an attempt to make her stop. They were mere feet from the edge of the balcony now, and Vivian shut her eyes tightly against the horror before her.

Basil tore down the last hallway. He could see the opening at the end where Fidget and another crony had both the Queen and the princess waiting to be thrown out the opening to the cat that waited below. "Dawson, Olivia: the Queen!" he ordered. His eyes opened wider in terror as he saw Fidget and the other henchman lift their captives over their heads in preparation for the throw. With a final burst of speed, Basil reached up and just managed to seize Vivian's waist before the mouse threw her over the edge. Glancing to his left, he saw that Dawson and Olivia had been able to do the same with the Queen.

Vivian blinked wildly in surprise. One moment she had been up in the air preparing for death, and the next she was sitting safely on the ground with a familiar pair of arms around her. Looking up, she saw the concerned face of a mouse she swore she'd never see again. "Basil?" she said in surprise, but the gag reduced it to nothing but a mumble.

Basil looked relieved as he pulled the gag from her face. "Are you alright, your Highness?"

"Y-yes…but I don't understand. How did you-"

"There will be time enough for stories later," Basil said shortly as he untied her hands. "Where is he?"

Vivian gasped in horror. "He's in the main audience chamber. He's using a robot of my grandmother to take over the kingdom!"

"Then there's no time to waste. Hurry Dawson!" he called over his shoulder as he took off for the audience chamber.

Dawson and Olivia finished unbinding the Queen before taking off after him.

"Who was that?" the Queen gasped.

"That was Basil of Baker Street," Vivian said with more than a hint of anger behind her voice. "That is the mouse that, if you had called for him when I said, would've been able to stop all of this nonsense!"

"That's where you went!" the Queen exclaimed. "You deliberately disobeyed me! It's a small wonder that fine suitor withdrew his courtship."

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Grandmother?!" Vivian cried in anger as she began to run after Basil. "That 'fine suitor' was Ratigan himself in a disguise!"

The Queen gaped after her granddaughter for a few moments before following her to the audience chamber.

Everyone finally caught up with Basil as he cracked the door to the small room where Mr. Flaversham was busy controlling the robot. As a unit, they all leapt into the room and silently bound the henchmen while Basil took over the controls.

Vivian laughed into her hand as Basil proceeded to insult Ratigan through the mouth of the Queen robot. "You Professor," he said as he worked the controls into a frenzy. "Are none other than a foul Stenchus Rodentus…commonly known as a-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ratigan bellowed from the stage.

"SEWER RAT!" Basil concluded as he ran out from behind the curtain. "Arrest that fiend!" he called while Ratigan was busy looking utterly shocked that Basil was even alive.

Basil, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, the Queen, and many of the real palace guards leapt onto Ratigan in an attempt to apprehend him. Vivian was preparing to join them when she suddenly felt someone seize her from behind and drag her forcefully from the small room.

She kicked and flailed, but whoever was pulling her would not let go. It was Fidget. He pulled her up to a balcony just in time to see Ratigan throw everyone off him. Fidget whistled to get his attention.

"Got girl, got girl!" he chanted pulling Vivian up so Ratigan could see.

Basil blanched as Ratigan swung up to the balcony and seized Vivian himself. "Stay where you are!" he warned. "Or her highness dies!"

"BASIL!" Vivian shrieked as Ratigan whisked her away from the palace.

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil commanded as he tore after Ratigan.

"Olivia, stay here with the Queen," Mr. Flaversham ordered as he took off after Dawson.

Once they were outside, they could see Ratigan's hot air balloon already aloft and heading away from the palace. "Dawson, Flaversham: gather up those balloons!" Basil ordered as he himself climbed up the flag pole to take the Union Jack.

Together, they hurriedly made a make-shift flying machine. "Basil, will this work?" Dawson asked dubiously.

"I certainly hope so, Dawson," Basil muttered darkly. "For Vivian's sake as well as ours."

Vivian, meanwhile, was giving Ratigan quite the tongue lashing. "You just wait!" she warned. "Basil won't give up on me! And you'd better hope that the Queen gets to you before he does! The Queen may be just and fair, but Basil knows what you're really capable of. He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you!" she finished, making sure to put particular emphasis on "rat".

"Will you kindly sit down and shut up!" Ratigan yelled and knocked Vivian hard against the side of the airship.

Vivian sat up rubbing her head just in time to see Basil's ship come into view. "Basil!" she cried in relief.

Ratigan snarled and jerked the ship in the other direction. Thus began one of the most exciting chases ever to occur in the city of London. Basil took just enough time to recognize that his idol, Sherlock Holmes, would be proud before turning his attention back to saving Vivian. The two ships weaved around statues and under London Bridge as the two greatest minds fought for victory.

Seeing that Basil was at a disadvantage, Vivian threw all her weight to the back of the ship so that Fidget would have a harder time keeping the ship at speed. Sure enough, Fidget soon climbed to the main part of the ship panting.

"We have to lighten the load!" he gasped at Ratigan.

"Oh you want to lighten the load," Ratigan repeated. Fidget looked evilly at Vivian before Ratigan seized his ears. "Excellent idea!" he said before throwing Fidget over the edge and into the river below. Vivian gasped as Ratigan leapt to the back of the ship where the pedals were.

Basil had moved to the very edge of the box just as Ratigan took over at the pedals. "Steady!" he called to Dawson and Flaversham before he leapt into the air and just managed to seize the material on the tail of the ship.

Vivian took one moment to smile in relief before turning her attention forward with a scream. Big Ben was right in front of the air ship and there wasn't enough time to turn.

Ratigan, alerted by her scream, tried desperately to turn the ship but to no avail. Vivian threw her arms over her head and ducked as low as she could just as the ship smashed into the clock face. Her last thoughts were of Basil before her world became darkness.

_**I know this was kind of a cliffhanger, but I had to break the ending up somewhere. I'm loving all of the reviews; thank you so much for all your comments! I'm glad you all like the story, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please keep the comments coming, and the clock scene should be out soon mainly because I adore this part which makes it really easy to write! Thanks and see you next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Case Closed**_

For a few moments, everything was darkness. Basil finally managed to force his eyes open and gasped at his surroundings. He seemed to have been thrown from the airship when it crashed and now was standing on one of the many gears that ran the clock. As he stared around him in amazement, a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

When Vivian had roused herself, she was stuck again to Ratigan. He had a hand clamped over her mouth as he moved purposely behind Basil. Once Vivian saw him raise an arm, she began to struggle to remove the hand from her mouth. Finally, she was able to force Ratigan's grip onto her neck and had just enough air to warn Basil. "Basil, look out!" she shrieked.

Basil turned just in time for Ratigan's hit to land on his cheek instead of his head. Basil fell to the edge of the gear, and he was struggling to hold on.

Vivian seized her change and sunk her teeth hard into Ratigan's hand. His moment of extreme pain was enough for Basil to climb back onto the gear and jam Ratigan's cloak in between two gears.

Ratigan choked and dropped Vivian to seize the clasp of his cape. As he struggled to free himself, he kicked Vivian from the gear.

Basil made a dive for her hand but missed. Vivian screamed as she fell. She landed hard on what appeared to be the tooth of another gear. Glancing around, she quickly noticed that the teeth of her gear met with another leaving no room between them. She gasped as she realized her predicament.

Basil was having similar emotions. His face drained of all color as he saw the danger Vivian was in. Looking around him, he found a chain that ran right past the gear Vivian was stuck on. Thinking fast, he kicked the chain into movement and grabbed ahold. He mentally urged the chain to move faster as the gears came closer and closer to crushing Vivian between them. He reached a desperate hand out as he moved closer.

Vivian forced herself as far back as she could go to prolong being trapped. She could see Basil moving towards her and scooted to the edge of the tooth so she could reach him. The gear was mere inches from her when she felt Basil seize her waist and pull her onto the chain against his chest.

Vivian's voice seemed to be stuck in her throat as she tried to thank him, so she simply held him tighter in an attempt to covey her gratitude. The pair of them quickly reached the top of the clock tower, and Basil leapt off the chain holding Vivian tightly against him. He set her down but held onto her hand as they ran towards the outside. Glancing back, Vivian saw Ratigan following them. Basil had suspected this, but Vivian's gasp of horror told him there was more to the story. He glanced back and saw a look of utter madness in Ratigan's face that promised nothing less than death.

Desperately, Basil scanned the skies for a sign of his air balloon. Finally, Dawson and Flaversham came into view and began to steer their balloon closer to where Basil and Vivian stood. "Closer Dawson!" Basil called anxiously. "Closer!"

"They'll never reach!" Vivian cried as she saw Ratigan coming closer and closer.

With a final glance behind him, Basil shoved Vivian out of the way just in time. Ratigan seized Basil, and they both tumbled off the ledge.

Vivian screamed in terror as she saw Basil fall. Ignoring the cries of Dawson and Flaversham, she leapt off the ledge after Basil.

Basil landed hard against the hour hand of the clock face Ratigan's airship had struck earlier. Opening his eyes, he observed the height at which he was and hastily stood up. "Basil!" Vivian's voice called. "Quickly, over here!" He glanced up and saw her standing further along on the hand and made to go to her. Suddenly, Ratigan's claws seized him from behind.

He broke away and ran for Vivian, but Ratigan blocked his path. "There's no escape this time Basil!" he snarled.

Basil could hear Vivian's screams as Ratigan began to attack. Basil tried to get away, but Ratigan was always a step ahead of him. Finally, Ratigan hit him so hard that he was forced to be laying half on and half off the hand.

Vivian could stand no more. She leapt at Ratigan and tried with all her might to tear him away from Basil. But Ratigan was now more rat than mouse and was much stronger than the young princess. He threw her from him, and she landed hard against a carved edge of the hand.

Ratigan's attention was back on Basil. As Basil tried yet again to get away, Ratigan's claws sliced into his back and Basil fell with a cry of pain. With one final hit, Basil found himself hanging onto the very end of the hour hand. He watched in horror as Ratigan raised his hand once more. Clenching his eyes shut tight, Basil felt the force that knocked him from his hold on the clock face. He fell beyond the reach of Dawson and down away from Ratigan.

Vivian's head swam as she regained consciousness. Glancing up, she saw Ratigan leaning over the edge of the hand. She cried out as she saw Basil fall from the hand completely. Her stare turned to ice as she faced Ratigan who was now leaping up and down in utter glee.

"I've won!" he yelled before cackling.

"On the contrary!" a voice called back.

Vivian gasped and looked down to see Basil holding onto the end of Ratigan's airship with a bell in his hand. Glancing quickly up at the clock, Vivian realized Basil's plan and tucked herself closer to the clock's face.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil called and rang the little bell in his hand.

Ratigan stared into his empty pocket just as the clock began to strike the hour of ten. With the first chime, Basil could see Ratigan lose his balance. He watched as Ratigan began to fall and prayed that Vivian was still alright. He saw her stick her head over the edge just as Ratigan seized his legs as he fell.

Basil cried out as the piece of the ship he was holding broke off disconnecting him from the clock entirely.

"NOOO!" Vivian screamed as both Basil and Ratigan fell from the tower. It was mere seconds before neither could be seen through the thick fog. "No," Vivian repeated as tears began to fall from her eyes. "No it can't be…" she breathed.

Dawson and Flaversham moved the balloon closer to the tower so they could pull Vivian on, but she ignored them. Tears fell steadily from her eyes as the full realization of what had happened hit her. Basil: the one mouse she had felt accepted with, the one man who had made her feel special instead of insane, the only man she had ever cared for was gone. He was dead…and it was her fault. He had died saving her. If only she had been a bit smarter, a bit stronger, a bit faster, a bit-

Vivian suddenly straightened and froze as though she was listening hard to something. She peered over the edge of the hour hand and stared determinedly into the fog.

Suddenly, through the fog, a propeller appeared and soon, Vivian cried out in relief as Basil came into view peddling the piece of the airship to keep him afloat. Without thinking of the problems it would cause, Vivian leapt from her perch onto the piece of ship with Basil.

Basil removed an arm from the handles and caught Vivian, pulling her quickly to him so he could keep control of the propeller. Vivian's arms were around his neck, and the sounds of Dawson's "Jolly good!" seemed to fade into the irrelevant background.

"You're alive!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Basil simply tightened his grip on her.

"I don't know how to thank you," Vivian said as she pulled away slightly. "You saved my grandmother, the kingdom, Olivia, her father, and me on several occasions. On top of that, you risked your own life to rid the world of the most evil man to exist."

"It was an honor to serve you, you're Highness," Basil whispered in an emotionless tone. He hadn't forgotten who this young lady was, and he also knew what that meant for him.

Vivian's face fell at the use of her title. "Of course," she said quietly.

Basil couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw several tears leak out of her eyes. "Come, we must return you home," he finally muttered.

Vivian merely nodded and said nothing else while they traveled back.

An hour later, Basil and Dawson knelt before the Queen with Vivian, now dressed in her traditional garb, behind her. "I don't know how I can ever thank you," the Queen admitted to the detective. "You have gone above and beyond the call of duty for your Queen and country."

"It was an honor, you're Majesty," Basil said calmly.

"Well, surely there must be something I can do to express my gratitude," the Queen pressed.

Basil raised his eyes for a fraction of an instant to settle on Vivian who met his gaze. "Nothing you can give, you're Majesty," he said simply.

"At least allow me to give you a medal for your services," the Queen insisted.

"If it will make you're Highness happy," Basil consented.

"Wonderful!" the Queen cried. "I will make it so. Now, I am sure you must be exhausted after this trying day."

"Thank you, you're Majesty," Basil said as he rose to his feet.

He made his way up the short stairs to where the royalty stood. He kissed the Queen's hand briefly before turning his attention to Vivian. "It has been a sincere pleasure, your Highness," he whispered.

Vivian reached out her hand for him to take which he did. "It has been for me as well," she replied, struggling to keep the tears from her voice.

Basil's lips seemed to linger slightly longer on Vivian's hand than the Queen's, and it was clear, to Dawson at least, that neither quite wanted to let go.

At last, Basil pulled his hand away and left the throne room without a backward glance. Dawson followed shortly after, leaving Vivian to stare longingly after them.

The Queen glanced up at the face of her granddaughter. She pursed her lips together at the sight of the tears running down her face. "Vivian…" she began.

Vivian hurriedly set her face in a properly blank expression. "Yes, you're Majesty?"

"I must apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier. You were quite right about that suitor. I should've listened to you."

"It's all behind us now, you're Majesty," Vivian said simply.

"You greatly enjoyed your time with that Basil fellow, didn't you?"

Vivian hesitated. "I enjoyed seeing him at work, yes. I've long been a great admirer of his."

"Perhaps so," the Queen admitted, "but the look on your face tells me that there is more. You love him, Vivian."

Vivian felt her face heat up and lowered her eyes. Unable to speak, she simply nodded.

"I thought as much," the Queen sighed. "Well, if there is one thing I have learned from this ordeal, it is that his way of thinking is truly amazing. He saved the country, and I cannot help but think how wonderful it would be to have a Queen with those abilities also."

Vivian's head shot up with hope. "You're Majesty…are you saying that I?"

"You are free from all palace duties for the period of at least one year," the Queen said simply. "I shall not call you back before then unless it is a dire emergency."

"Oh thank you you're Majesty!" Vivian cried in absolute joy and rushed to her room to change; she knew exactly how she was going to make her entrance.

"To be thanked by the Queen herself!" Dawson exclaimed. "Oh how very thrilling, eh Basil?"

Basil smiled ruefully. "All in a day's work, Doctor."

Then came the painful goodbyes to Flaversham and little Olivia. Basil was even slightly choked up at the parting. Once little Olivia had cleared the door, Dawson turned back to Basil.

"Well, that's two painful goodbyes for you in a little over an hour," he commented.

"Two, Dawson?" Basil asked.

"Of course," Dawson said. "Vivian was the first."

Basil's eyes darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor."

"Oh yes you do, Basil," Dawson chided. "You were devastated when you found out she was the princess. It doesn't take much to deduce you care for her."

"She is my princess and heir to the crown of my country," Basil said stiffly, "nothing more."

"Oh rubbish!" Dawson cried. "There is no shame in loving a woman, Basil…none at all."

Basil did not respond, and Dawson sighed. "Well, it's time I was on my way too."

"But…" Basil suddenly croaked. "But I thought that-"

"Well the case is over, and perhaps…well perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters," Dawson finished, putting on his hat.

"But-" Basil tried to argue, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Dawson opened the door to see a poor young lady mouse clutching a handkerchief to her face. "Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, Miss," Dawson said, taking off his hat again. "You look as if you're in some trouble."

"Oh I am…_I am_," the woman insisted.

"Then you've come to precisely the right place," Dawson consoled.

"Ah!" Basil cried springing up behind Dawson. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"What?" Dawson stuttered as he turned to face Basil. "Why yes by all means!" he said shaking Basil's hand firmly.

The young lady cleared her throat. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course you may, my dear!" Basil said with a bow.

The young lady came in and turned to face Basil and Dawson with a secret smile hidden behind her handkerchief.

"Now, what seems to be the mystery?" Basil asked, putting on his professional air.

"Well, sir," the young lady began. "The mystery is, I suppose, why the same disguise worked on both of you gentlemen twice."

Basil and Dawson gaped as the young lady removed the kerchief and hat so they could clearly see her face.

Basil cried out in wordless pleasure as Vivian beamed at him. "Whatever are you doing here?!" Basil asked when he finally found his voice.

"My grandmother repented and gave me a year free from the palace to learn your methods," she beamed. "I can stay…that is, only if you want me to," she added.

Dawson glanced at Basil and nodded slightly.

Basil gulped and moved closer to Vivian. "My dear," he said with the utmost sincerity. "I would like nothing better than to have a year with you."

Vivian beamed and threw her arms around him.

Basil immediately reciprocated the embrace and hid his face against the side of her neck.

"There is one thing you must do for me, however," Vivian said abruptly.

"Anything," Basil replied.

"You must promise to not use my title even once while I am here," she said seriously. "Not just for my protection but for my preference. I enjoyed your company much more as an equal."

Basil smiled sheepishly before nodding. "I believe that is a fair price, you're-Elizabeth," he corrected himself hurriedly.

"Ugh not that one please!" she begged with a sigh. "I find the name quite unimaginative as so many in the royal family bear that name. Vivian is my preferred name if you please. Besides, no one knows the princess by that name, so it's safer to use."

Basil laughed. "Very well: Vivian it is then."

Vivian grinned at hearing her name from his lips again and settled into an armchair by the fire. "Now, you have much to teach me in a year, so let's best have at it," she smiled.

Basil smiled just as widely and sat down opposite her before beginning to teach her the methods of deduction.

_From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. As for Vivian, that year has not yet passed, and she has learned so much. I still have high hopes for her and Basil, but I keep them to myself. During our time as a team, we have had many cases together, but I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness: my introduction to Basil of Baker Street…the Great Mouse Detective._

_Dr. David Q. Dawson_

_**Well, there it is everyone! The ending of this story; I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, my plan is to make a sequel to this dealing with the three of them on a case together. Would anyone be interested in reading another one that's completely original? If so, please let me know in a review. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you all in a sequel. Thanks for all your comments, and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on a sequel!**_


	8. Sequel Update

SEQUEL UPDATE

Hey everyone! I just wanted you all to know that the first chapter of the sequel is now available for reading! I'm really excited about it, and I hope you are too. It's called The Great Mouse Detective: Atrocities in the East End. I hope you'll all check it out, and thanks for reading!

Karen Weasley


End file.
